


Labyrinth The Next Generation: The First Dance

by LunaAmethyst



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 15:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19397362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaAmethyst/pseuds/LunaAmethyst





	Labyrinth The Next Generation: The First Dance

As nighttime fell on the goblin kingdom, a certain queen walked out onto the empty ballroom. It had been a long time since she had practiced her dancing in secret, fearing that Jareth or someone else would notice her absence. However, this night she had finally summoned up the courage to practice. 

As Olivia practiced a new dance move she wanted to try, Didymus had arrived in the ballroom, doing his daily nighttime check of the castle before he turned in for the night. After being bewitched by her dance for a couple minutes, he finally spoke once she had seemingly finished her routine.

"Wow, you dance beautifully Your Highness!" This sudden voice caused Olivia to jump back in fear.

"Who's there?!" 

"I-it's just me, Your Highness! I swear that I am not a burglar!"

"I know that you're not a criminal Didymus, but what are you doing so late at night? Shouldn't you be asleep by now?"

"A knight never sleeps Your Highness! Well, technically I do, but not until I am sure that the castle is safe! I was just doing my nighttime examination of the castle, when I saw you! As I said before, you're amazing! You know, His Majesty is quite a big fan of dancing too!"

"Ah, that makes sense, he was quite a good dancer at our wedding."

As if he was summoned, Jareth appeared right behind Olivia and hugged her from behind.

"You were talking about me?"

This sudden affection caused Olivia to get rather flustered.

"Honey! What are you doing up late?"

"Well, I noticed that you were not beside me in my bed. So, I went looking for you, and it seems that my queen has a secret hobby."

"Well, I guess you can say that. I have been practicing in secret ever since I was sent to the orphanage. All throughout my life, I had hoped for a prince charming of my own. So, I practiced in secret for a long time."

Hearing this, Jareth smiled and grabbed both of Olivia's hands. He then started dancing with her.

"W-what are you doing?"

"Dancing with my queen, isn't that obvious?"

As the two danced, they felt in sync. As if the two were two halves of a whole. Olivia quickly felt safe, dancing alongside her beloved. When the two finished dancing, Jareth and Olivia kissed.

"So, how was that?" Jareth then hugged his wife, a smile crossing his face.

"Beautiful, just like you."

"How about we continue these private dance lessons in the future? Though perhaps not at night, I do need my beauty sleep."

"Of course, I quite like a full night's sleep too. Maybe after dinner on the weekends?"

Jareth then held Olivia's hand to his face. "Actually, every day would be nice."

"You sure? I don't wanna wear you out."

"I could never wear myself out when I'm with you."

"If you say so."

Didymus then ran up suddenly. "You two were amazing! Maybe Your Highness can open up a dance studio!"

"Hm, that doesn't sound like a bad idea! What do you think honey?"

"Why, I think that an excellent idea, as long as we still get our private dance lessons."

"Of course Jareth, of course."


End file.
